A Can Of Soda
by GreyWeb
Summary: For Rinoa Heartilly, life is like a can of soda, and she can never get enough of the stuff. The two sides of Rinny. There are two sides to everything. Even to girls who drink soda all day
1. Chapter 0

**///A Can of Soda///**

**(0)(0) Yesterday**

It was kind of like opening a soda and watching the stuff inside fiz through the small drinking whole.

The feelings exploding through a small opening.

And everyone knows the stuff is never completely gone when you finish drinking it. But you can never get to it, so you just throw the can away.

The feelings from yesterday, I can't get to them.

When you've held hands with someone you like for a long time, it's supposed to feel like this, right?

Like there's nothing left in the can?

Or. . . Like I can't get to the feelings I had yesterday. . . or even an hour before.

"Walking you home is tough when you don't say anything, Rinoa."

I wanna dip into the can, so I can get my feelings. . . the last of them.

"Sorry. . . I gotta go,"

"Of course you havta go, you're home, now."

* * *

Whenever I fall into the can, I see two strangers along the way. . . 

One lives in a world with a black sky. He told me it got covered with the smoke from their gunblades. He's fighting in a war. I never see his enemies because he never lets me. But I can see his eyes that he never wants me to see. And when I look into them, I go deeper.

The other one lives in a lighthouse, he has a gunblade at his side, and he's always flicking on and off the light switch. I keep asking him if he ever fought in a war or if he knew Seifer. He just shakes his head and flicks. When the beam of light cuts through the darkness, I get to the bottom.

There's always so much to drink when you're at the bottom. I always save it, so whenever I can't feel what I felt before, I just go back and drink more.

* * *

"You're gonna get shot, commin' in that way." I didn't want to look into his green eyes yet. "Isin't time for you to leave, yet?" 

"Na-ah. I just got here. Have you made any gunblades that don't smoke when you use them?"

"We gave 'em more firepower, so we can kill them faster. . ." He stuck his gunblade in a man, and shot off the weapon.

"All the pollution will kill you soon, no matter which side you're on. . ."

"Heh, If we're lucky." Seifer always said that he wanted to die, and so end the war. I wanted to ask him what would happen if he died and the war didn't end, but. . .

. . .I looked into his eyes.

* * *

Pitch black. . .blinding light. . .pitch black. . .blinding light. . .blinding black. . . blinding light. . . The pattern was poetic, solemn, and infinite. I could see his eyes through the flickering. He always looked scared. His stone eyes made me shiver. I could tell he was waiting for something. Expecting something to happen. I wish I knew what he was waiting for. "Hi," 

"Go home."

"I'm almost there."

Blink.

Light.

Squall.

Blink.

Dark.

Nothing.

"What do you need?"

"For you to stop turning on and off the light." In his blue- gray eyes I could hear him say, _can't do that._ "What are you waiting for?"

Blink.

Light.

Squall.

Blink. . . He turned the bulb my way. All I could see was. . .

Light.

Like a shadow, I disappeared.

* * *

I fell into the warm liquid of my feelings. And I swam in it. I shook the can. 

Everyone knows what happens to a can of soda when you shake it.

I felt the fiz bubbling again. I smiled.

My feelings were back.

* * *

"unh. . . .Rinoa. What are you doing calling so late?" 

"We're gonna hold hands when we walk home together, right?"

"Huh?. . .. uh, Of course, yeah."

". . .Good."

**/end**

_**A/N: "A Can Of Soda" is the first of its kind coming from me. I've never written anything like this before, so it's really weird. Well, even if I've written this stuff all my life the story would be weird. Meh, comment, flame, criticize, praise it. I just want you to review. If this story does get reviewed, then I plan to continue it.**_

_//////GreyWeb_


	2. Chapter 1

**///A Can Of Soda///**

**(0)(1) Today**

Today, he had to let go of my hand on the way home to buy himself a soda. He gave one to me, and told me that it was my favorite kind. I smiled and nodded.

Today, turned into an ordinary walk home for him and me. My feelings for him were there, like they were a few weeks ago. Back when we first started holding hands. My heart was full and bubbling mercilessly against my chest.

"Why are you doing that to the can, Rinoa?" I held my can high into the air, my neck craned so my lips could get at the stuff inside. I spoke into the can.

"Doing what?"

"If you want some more, I can buy you another can."

"But I'm not done with this one." a droplet fell onto my tongue. I showed it to him. He laughed, but I was serious.

He was nothing like the two guys I see when I dive into the can. He was wasteful.

Seifer believed in his war-ending death so much his soul was made of the same fabric.

Squall lived in that moment when the light flickered. He never wasted the second's gift of sight to look out of the hole in the lighthouse. He believed that whatever he was waiting for would come back.

Their feelings were fizzing out of control, they lived every moment of it.

I wished I could live like them. But somehow, my soda, my fire, would go flat. I was finding it harder and harder to shake the can.

* * *

"It's all some kind of science, y'know. . ." Seifer was telling me this after I had fallen into his world again. It was night, (at least I thought so) and he was using a white cloth to clean his gunblade. "Whenever you shake a can of soda, you can't make it fizz for very long. The fizzy stuff is gonna escape. That's why you gotta drink it fast. . .like me." I nodded.

I wished it weren't true. I wished I could save my feelings for my boyfriend forever without them growing stale. If I keep shaking the can, my feelings are gonna get stagnant. I won't feel for him.

* * *

"Heh, there you go again, Rin. Getting silent on me again."

"Oh, sorry. Hey! Let's go to the top of that tower." He looked at me a bit hesitantly. I smiled nervously. He must of taken it for a warm smile, because he took my hand and led the way.

* * *

Blink.

Light.

"Do you think the thing you're waiting for is ever going to come back?"

Blink.

Dark.

Blink.

Light.

"My sis had gone off on some ship. So I'm gonna operate this lighthouse so she can make it back safely."

Blink.

Dark.

"That's not the way you operate a lighthouse. You have to keep the beam of light on and constantly moving. You can't see a thing if it's always blinkin' on and off." I said, wishing for the light to flicker on again.

Blink.

Light.

_"What's the difference? There's always gonna be a place with no light." _I could hear him thinking, his quiet voice bouncing off the walls of the can.

* * *

The distance from the ground was dizzying. My body was being hammered by the wind, I looked at my boyfriend, a nervous hand inching its way across my shoulders.

Yesterday, I called the two in the can strangers.

I take that back.

They are me.

The two sides of me. There are two sides to everything. Even to girls who drink soda all day.

Seifer wants me to drink into my feelings until their gone.

Squall, in his own brooding way, tells me to save and drink a little at a time, slowly.

Who's to say which is right? I've been taking Squall's advice so far.

But, today I learned Squall was right about something.

Squall's lighthouse is like an oscillating fan. He told me it didn't matter which way he operated it because there was always gonna be a place left to darkness.

A cloak of uncertainty was what the darkness created. That's how it feels when I can't get to the feelings of yesterday. So, I revert into myself to get them back because I'm afraid I'll loose them for good.

Seifer was right, too. I can only keep this up for so long.

A/N-

There goes another weirdo chapter of the trilogy. What will befall our heroine the next I write?? Thanks to all who read the first chapter, I was not expecting such a reception to this fic. THANK YOU!!! (a formal thanks will come at the end of this fic) And for those who stick to the end with this fic, they will get their pen names imortalized on my profile. . .(woopie -.-) Please tell me what you think of it, wheather it be PLZ FINISH or PLZ STOP!!!! I will appreciate it greatly. Thanks

---GreyWeb---


End file.
